A technique is disclosed that is related to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device that is capable of multiple mode operations and multiple connection-mode operations. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices capable of multiple mode operations or multiple connection-modes are applicable to a system having a memory controller that communicates with the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices.
Electronic equipment uses semiconductor devices, such as, for example, volatile and non-volatile memory devices. These memory devices may include random access memories (RAMs) and flash memories (e.g., NAND flash device, NOR flash device), for storing data or information.
Memory systems on system boards are designed to incorporate higher density and faster operation due to the demands of applications that operate on the system boards. Two design techniques that may be employed to incorporate higher density of a memory system on a system board include 1) memory devices in a serial connection configuration, such as, for example, cascading; and 2) memory devices in a parallel interconnection configuration, such as, for example, multi-dropping. These design techniques may be used to overcome the density issue that determines the cost and operating efficiency of memory swapping between a hard disk and a memory system.